Wicker Park
by zeiya007
Summary: This is my own version of the Movie Wicker Park. Kukyuu was obsess with Seiya wherein Seiya and Usagi both fell inlove at first sight. Kukyuu would try to destroy their relationship but will their love be strong enough to withstand all the obstacles?


Chapter 1

AU inspired by the movie wicker park. Seiya/Usagi pairing

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

Kukyuu was staring at the man in the shop window he was tall, he has a long raven hair tied in a low pony tail with some of his wavy locks brushing his face he also has this beautiful dark blue eyes which could melt any girl's heart with just a look. He was handsome beyond word to comprehend for Kukyuu it was love at first sight or maybe more than that maybe it was obsession at first sight. It has been weeks now that she was standing outside his shop, she still hasn't found the courage to step in and talk to him but today she was determined to talk to this guy.

Seiya was settling down his bag on his table after which he walked right through the client counter where a girl with red hair and ruby eyes was carrying a video camera.

"I think… My video cam is broken." She almost choked out those words her hands were trembling. Seiya wasn't looking at the girl when he took the video camera off her hand and turned it on. The video camera activated itself and since it is not rally broken it revealed a beautiful blond girl walking outside the street. Seiya was stunned at mere sight of the stranger he walked pass the red haired girl and approached the shop window still carrying the video on his hands. He adjusted the video, zoomed it so that he could see clearly the stranger in it. She was indeed beautiful Seiya said to himself. She was an angel. The blond stranger was walking in a slow phase outside eying something from one of the shops across the street. Seiya could no longer stop himself he reluctantly gave the video to the owner and he just dashed outside his shop.

"Wait!" cried the red haired girl but before she could move she saw something on her video, she saw a certain blond girl across the street.

"No!" Kukyuu gasped in horror as his love strode his way to the blond girl. Her heart was filled with pain and jealousy her eyes let go the tears that she was desperately holding back. She went out of the shop running when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Kukyuu winced in pain as she landed on her butt her video camera rolled onto the ground. The stranger whom she bumped extends his hand to help her get back on her feet.

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. There sitting on the ground by his feet was beautiful woman.

"Are you alright" Mamoru looked astounded at the red haired beauty in front of him.

"Yes. I think so." Kukyuu slowly opened her ruby eyes trying to cope with the pain that she felt on her lower back when she saw a man peering on her. He does seem to look oddly similar to Seiya the man she was obsessed with but his eyes were not as dark as Seiya's his hair has the same color but this man's hair was neatly cut and his a little taller to she couldn't help but to compare the two as she looked at him more the more Mamoru's cheeks flush with crimson.

"_Is she checking me out? I think she is! I think she really like me!"_an assumption building in Mamoru's mind.

"Hi I'm Mamoru Chiba. And you are?" Mamoru didn't hesitate to ask for he already has plans of making this woman his.

Usagi was cheery as usual she just got money from their last play and she sold some of her art at the gallery the other week. She was a ballet dancer and a painter, a free-spirited girl whose like was to make the most out of her life. She was eying a particular shoe at the shop in front of her. Before she decides to go inside the shop she opened her bag and peek at her wallet making sure that she still has enough money to buy the shoe and pay the rent this weekend. Seiya went inside the shop seeing that any minute the girl of his dreams were to enter the shop too. Luckily the shop was owned by his cousin Mamoru. Seiya went to the counter and saw Mako Mamoru's shop assistant.

"Hi Mako is Mamo here yet?"

"I think he went out to buy some coffee, do you need anything Seiya?" Mako asked as Usagi stepped in the shop. Seiya made a I'll-handle-her-needs look at Mako and she easily gets it and said "Seiya, I think we have a customer. Welcome to our shop." as she smiled warmly at Usagi who smiled back at her.

Seiya did not waste any precious time and went to tend on Usagi.

"Hi there! Anything you would like to try?" he said coolly at Usagi who was staring at his dark blue eyes, for the first time Seiya saw the crystal blue eyes that his blond angel possessed.

Usagi smiled shyly at Seiya as she felt her cheeks burn. _"Is it just me or is it really hot in this place?" _Usagi asked herself. Then she looked once more at his beautiful dark blue eyes and said "I would like to try that one." Pointing to a red stiletto displayed by the shop window. Hearing her voice Seiya's heart began to race. He already had fallen in love with her.

"Sure." He choked out.

"Size 7 please" she said.

Please review so that I could get some encouragement to continue my story. Thanks!


End file.
